Boys talk
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: 15 year old Edith has problems with boys and trun to her sister Margo for help, Gru is worried and Lucy is happy, the story of Edith and her boyfriend Oliver. chapter 4 "flasback-edith has atsma part"
1. Chapter 1

"Margo… can I talk to you?" Margo turned around to find her 15 year old sister Edith, she standup from her desk and said

"sure thing, what's up?" she smiled at how Edith was taller than her, even if she was older (19 years old) Edith seemed to tall for her age, the girls walked to Margo's room, Edith lay herself on the bed, pulling her hat a little down to cover he eyes and said

"I have problems with boys" Margo chuckled, Edith has problems with boys, she knew that boys were always following her, after all the girl was tall, blond and had blue eyes, sometimes Margo wondered how Edith's biological parents were, but sadly the blond had no information about the persons who brought her to life, the history was different with Agnes and Margo, they were biological sisters, when they parents died Margo was 7 and Agnes whams 2

"What's exactly your problem?" Margo asked with a little laugh

"Stop laughing, this is serious" Margo rolled her eyes and said

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" Margo sat beside Edith, the blond pulled her hat down once more and said

"I like a boy… I really like the boy, and Marie says that he likes me two, but the problem is that Amy likes him two, and she's my best friend, if I date the boy she will hate me because she saw him first, and the awe full problem is that he invited me to the dance, help me Margo… what do I do?" the desesperated tone in Edith voice make Margo laugh a little more, this must be really bothering her, in a normal situation Edith would never turn to her

"if you like the boy, and the boy likes you, then there is nothing wrong about it, and if Amy is really your friend, she won't be mad at you" Edith removed the hat from her eyes to look at Margo (it was a green and black hat, Lucy buy it to her in her 12 birthday, because the pink one was getting to small)

"Really?" she asked, Margo nodded and said

"Yes, this boy must be really special, for you to be doing such a drama about him" Edith smiled and said

"His the most incredible gentleman I have ever met, not to mention his kindness and his hot body"

"Wow, he must be superman" Edith smiled and said

"Want to see him?" Margo nodded and said

"Yeah, why not?" they walked to the computer, Edith entered to her facebook account, he dialed the name Oliver Thompson, she pushed enter, the first thing Margo saw was a picture of a guy on a skate board, giving the finger to the camera

"That's your gentleman boy?" She asked, Edith smiled and said

"He's better than it looks like"

"Diner time" Lucy said from the kitchen, the girls standed up and walked to the table, and Agnes smiled and said

"We cooked some beg tables" Edith standed beside Lucy and said

"Should I be the first one to said –EUG-"the girls laughed at that classical comment

"Edith" Lucy said with a surprised tone

"You are taller than me" Edith laughed and said

"And that's the reason why I shouldent eat more beg tables" they were laughing when gru entered to the room

"Can any of you tree explain why is a boy on my front door"

"a boy?" the tree of them asked in choir, the girls walked to the front door, followed by Lucy and gru, a black haired boy was standing with a rose on his hand

"Oliver" Edith said shyly, she walked to him

"Oliver?" gru said from behind, they boy give the rose to her and said

"I... this, it's for… for you, I wanted to know if… if you…, you know, wanted to… come to have… diner with me" he said the last part rushing, it was evident that the boy was really nervous; Edith turned to her parents and whispered

"Can I" gru walked a little closer and said

"Absolutely…"

"YES" Lucy screamed from the back

"What, no, I was going to…" gru tried, but Lucy cut him again

"Absolutely yes, go and have fun with this pretty boy, wait, I have to take a picture" Edith pushed her hat down with an ashamed look

"Mom, please, not in front of him" Margo and Agnes where laughing a lot, suddenly Dave and Carl appeared and Dave said

"pa… pa.. Boy..." they both started laughing, Edith pushed Oliver and said

"Let's go before anything else happened"

"What are those?" Oliver asked as they walked to his car

"my dad's minions" Margo, Agnes, Lucy and Gru watched from the window as the boy opened the door for her and genteelly helped her clime in to the car, and they started to leave

"Awwww" Agnes Margo and Lucy said in choir, gru just watched them with an angry look

"Relax dad, edits boyfriend seems pretty cool" Agnes said  
"IT'S HER BOYFRIEND" he screamed

"Come on sweetheart, she's 15, she's in all her right to have a boyfriend" gru looked at Agnes and said

"How old are you" "13" she said

"Please don't have a boyfriend like that boy, he a machine of evil" Margo smiled and said

"Don't worry dad, Edith had the reason, he's a gentleman"


	2. Chapter 2

**im back, you like the first chapter, then check this out violetaroo. deviantart art/Fnfic-Drawing-Edith-and-Lucy-from-Boys-Talk-38 8289665**

Gru and Lucy lay talking on the middle of the night, it had been a long day, and they had a lot to discuses

"I'm sure the boy is evil" gru said, referring to the events from the day

"Come on gru, he's not that bad, and they look cute together" Lucy said putting her arms around him, gru looked angrily at her

"I knew Edith would be such a trouble teen, why she can't be like Margo, she has never had a boyfriend, and what about Agnes, always cute and little, why she can't be like them, and to mention Edith was always the one in trouble, the one with bad grades" Lucy chuckled and said

"Don't judge her like that, she's just a girl with her first love, and every child is different, Edith is not the most brilliant one, but she's a master with weapons and ninjutsu, thing that the other girls were never able to do" gru raised an eyebrow and said

"I know, and that's why I love the tree of them equally, but it's just that… what if that boy wants to hurt my little Blondie?" Lucy loved how he had a nickname for his tree kittens; Margo was little Einstein, Edith his Blondie and Agnes his baby unicorn

"He's not going to hurt her, you see how happy she was when she returned from her date tonight, the boy really love her, and she loves the boy"

"But, what if he wants to do adults stuff with her, omg, when have to give her the talk, Lucy, you have to give her the talk"

"Me? but why me? You give the talk to Margo, why don't you give it to Edith?"

"I never gave Margo the talk, she read it on a book, and since Edith is never close to books she probably has no idea" Lucy smiled and said

"Come on gru, she probably already knows about it" gru turned to her and said

"I know a solution for both of us, let's get Margo to give her the talk" Lucy looked him wrong and said

"You can't get Margo to give her the talk, it would be weird, and you are her father stop evading your responsibilities" gru turned to be face to face with Lucy and said

"But you are her mother, and she is a girl, if she was a boy it would be my responsibility" Lucy raised and eyebrow and said

"I don't want to do it, it was hard enough to explain her about women's menstrual period, am not going to talk her about that" there was a silence between them until gru said

"Why don't we found her biological parents to give her the talk?"

"Gru!" Lucy said, she toke a deep breath and then continued "I do it, ok"


	3. Chapter 3

Edith was playing nerf with the minions on Grus lab

"A… a… merf" Dave said as he shouted a dart to Edith, she laughed as she hide behind a desk, she looked as Kevin re charged his gun

"I got you" she whispered as she shouted a dart to him, it hit him on his eye, Dave started laughing and said

"hahahaha.. dart, hahaha" Edith laughed with them, Kevin got mad and hit Dave on the face Edith laughed even more, she sat beside Dave and Kevin and said

"You guys have to practice even more, but getting god at it" Kevin looked at her with a smile and said

"ta.. ta.. ta teach?" she fixed her hat, and with a smiled said

"Of course, I can teach you, come here" Kevin walked to her, she helped him and said

"Hold it like this, and watch here, and when you have your target fire!" the dart fly in to the air and to hit Lucy in the face, she has just came down

"OW" she said the minions started, Edith smiled at her and said

"Sorry" Lucy smiled and said

"Don't worry, I have to talk to you, about something" Edith pulled her hat up and said

"About what?" Lucy was getting nervous; she didn't want to talk about it

"Uh, come with me, we are going to take a walk" Edith walked to her and said

"Sure, but is everything ok?" Lucy just looked at her and said

"It's complicated" they went outside and started walking to the park

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Lucy looked at her shoes, they were white heels, then she looked Edith's, she was wearing a white pair of converse all stars, Lucy toke a deep breath and said

"Well, since you have a boyfriend now, there are some… things that… you have to learn, you know… about boys and stuff" Edith knew where Lucy was going, a huge grin appeared on her face, she decided to play the dumb

"Things? Like what?" Lucy turned to her daughter and said

"Well… when a man really loves a woman, well… they kind of so… and then.. They put it in… and the woman gets pregnant" Edith was fighting to not laugh at the lame explanation Lucy gave her

"Ok, ok, stop it, I know what you're talking about" Lucy looked at her and said

"You do?" Edith laughed a bit more and said

"Of course i know, they teach you about it in school" they sat on a bench in the park and Lucy said

"But, what exactly you know?" it sounded like a strange question, but Lucy wanted to see if the girl really knew the topic and was not just a trick to get out of the topic

"Uh… well, when the man got a… you know… an erection, he entered in to…"

"stop it, you convince me, we don't have to talk about it anymore, but please, be careful, if he wants to do something that you don't you got to tell me, ok?" she smiled and said

"Ok" edits phone begun to ring, she pike it up and said

"Hey"

"Hey, what are you doing in the park" Oliver said from the other side of the phone, Edith was confused

"How do you know?" the boy chuckled, then a pair of strong arms were behind her

"Because I'm just behind you" he said, she immediately turned around, and placed a kiss on his lips, Lucy watched them with a smile, the boy put his arms around his girlfriend hips, and Edith said

"What are you doing here?" he smiled and said

"I am about to play soccer with some friends, want to come?"She smiled and said

"Of course, I want to" suddenly Oliver realized that Lucy was there, he toke his arms of and said

"Good evening, I'm sorry I didn't notice you, is a pleasure to see you" Lucy smiled at how polite the boy was

"Well, Edith haven't introduce us, so, I'm Lucy, Edith's mom" she said offering him a hand

"My name is Oliver, nice to meet you"

"Oliver, are you going to play?" a boy asked from behind, Edith turned to Lucy and said

"Can I go with him?" Lucy smiled and said

"Of course you can" Edith and Oliver started to walk away

"Edith, wait" Lucy said, she turned around and said

"What's up" Lucy walked to her and said

"Make sure you have your inhaler" Edith pushed her hat to cover her eyes

"Mom, not in front of him" she said in a whisper, and then she slipped a hand on her sweater bag and pulled out the inhaler

"And yes, I have it" Lucy gave Edith a kiss in the forehead and said

"ok, have fun, and nice to meet you, Oliver" they started to leave, Lucy remembered when Edith was just a little girl, she use to get tired to often so they take her to the doctor and they found out she has asthma, since then she has to be careful when it's up to run or whatever that could make her tired, but now, Edith wasn't the little girl she use to be, she was going out with her boyfriend, Lucy started walking home, she was having this strange felling, she didn't want to let go

She walked to her home and find Agnes outside, with a brunch of minions beside the ice cream truck, she walked closer and said

"Please Agnes, never grow up"


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback chapter

Gru sat in front of the TV, flipping the channels, he could hear the laughs of the minions and the girls, suddenly, one laugh turned to coughing, then it stopped he didn't move and started to flip the channels again, suddenly the coughing started again, this time making him stand up, he walked to the girls rom and said

"Who was the one coughing?"

"Edith" Margo and Agnes said at the same time, he looked at Edith and said

"Are you ok?" Edith pulled her hat up to uncover her eyes and said

"Yeah, I'm fine" she looked pretty fine, he turned around and started to flip the channels again

"Dad? Dad?"

Gru woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing he saw was the pink hat, he immediately know who was

"What's up Blondie?" he asked, she looked at him with her big blue eyes

"I can't sleep" she said, gru sat on the bed, trying to not wake up Lucy and said

"Why you can't sleep?"

"I don't know, I just can't" she said

"Well, lest go to the kitchen, maybe some warm milk will help"

"Hello" Lucy answered the phone, she was alone at home, gru was working and the girls at school

"Ms. Lucy wilde?" women said on the phone

"Yes I am "Lucy said

"I'm Sharon Samuels, I'm Edith's teacher, I'm calling you because your daughter is having some problems to breath" Lucy immediately became alarmed, she grabbed her car keys and said

"omg, is she ok, I'm on my way to the school" she hung up the phone and rushed to the school

She found Edith with the school nurse, she walked to her and said

"omg, are you ok,how are you feeling" Edith crossed her arms and said

"I'm fine" the nurse walked to Lucy and said

"your daughter is fine, the thing is that she has shown some difficulties to breath, she had shortness of breath on gym class, you should take her to the doctor, those are signs of asthma" Lucy toke Edith home, Lucy was really scared, asthma, her 8 year old daughter could have asthma, she made an appointment with a children neumologist, it was going to be the next day at 9 am, edit was on the floor, playing with Dave, Lucy sat on the couch watching them, she was deep in thoughts, thinking in how to make her daughter feel better, but she has no ideas, it was like she didn't knew what Edith like, she knew Edith liked ninjas but there was no way she would put her do do any activity that involved her being tired

it was like Edith was the leftover of the girls, Margo was the big one, the one with teen age life and cellphones and stuff and Agnes was the little one, the cute and little girl and then was Edith, the one stuck in the middle, she wasn't to big or too small, she was just in the middle

"Hey Edith?" Lucy said geting the girl attention

"What do you think if we play some videogames" Edith face light up and she said

"Really, dad never let me play during the week" Lucy smiled and said

"Well, I'm not dad, it's going to be just you and me" Edith smiled and they started to play, tomorrow would be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back chapter part 2

Lucy woke up beside gru; she pushed him to wake him up

"Honey… honey… it's time to wake up" gru moved to face her and said

"Ugh, it's too early" she smiled at him, remembering the events of the night, Edith couldn't sleep again, due to her difficulties to breath

"Come on, it's getting late, we have to wake up the girls" she sat on the bed, gru did it to and said

"What's the plan for today?" Lucy turned to him and said

"Well, Edith would stay home, I take her to the doctor and you would have to pike up Margo and Agnes from school" he looked at her, and said

''ok, I wake up the girls" Lucy looked at him with sad eyes and said

"Do you think she would be ok?" gru looked at her, suddenly he was hugging her

"She would be ok, don't worry, child's get sick every day" their eyes meet and she said

"I'm going to make breakfast"

Gru was at work, Margo and Agnes at school, and it was time to the doctor's appointment, she has notice Edith wasent as energic today, she seemed tired, Lucy went to the girl room and said

"Time to go" the girl looked at her and said

"I don't want to go, I'm tired" she said, resting her head on the side of her bed, Lucy sat beside her and said

"Well, the doctor is going to make you feel not tired, Come on" Edith nodded and went with her mom

They entered to the waiting room and sat on a brunch of chairs, Lucy was thinking, in everything that could be wrong with her daughter, suddenly she felt Edith, resting her head on her, she smiled and said

"Hey, what's up?" the girl looked up at her and said

"I'm scare" Lucy felt her heart broke

"Everything is going to be ok, don't be scare" Edith hugged her, Lucy felt her warm skin, to warm, probably having a fever, the receptionist called them in, when they entered to the office

"Hello, I'm Doctor Taylor, you must be Edith" he said with a smile, she nodded and said

"Wow, what's that?" she pointed to a human skeleton that was put against the wall

"Well, that's a human skeleton, it help me when someone have a broken bone" he said with a smile, Edith smiled and said

"Cool" the doctor turned to Lucy and said

"You must be Lucy wilde?"She nodded and said

"Yes I am, nice to meet you" he motioned her to sit in front of his desk and said

"Well, here says that Edith has ben experimenting difficulties to breath, am I right?" she nodded, he continued

"Have she got trouble sleeping?" Lucy turned to her daughter and said

"Yes she have" he nodded and said

"Ok, any coughing or fever" Lucy nodded and said

"She has frequent coughing, and I think she has a fever now" the doctor nodded and walked to Edith

"ok, I need you to sit here" she went and sat on the chair, he pushed his hand against her forehead, then he toke out a thermometer and placed on edits mouth, when it started beeping he toke it of, 103, definitely a fever "he turned to Lucy and said

"You were right, she does have fever "then he turned to Edith and said

"I need you to tell me how you feel?" she pushed her hat a little up and said

"I feel tired all the time" he wrote that on his clipboard and said

"Tired uh, and do you have problems to breath?" she nodded

"Yes, it feels like I'm choking" he nodded and toke a little square machine

"Give me your finger please" she placed her hand in front of him, she pushed the machine on her finger and started to beep

"ok, Ms. Lucy, your daughters blood oxygen is really low, on normal circumstances a child on her age would have 100, but she has 68, I'm pretty sure that you have asthma, now, you have to low oxygen on your blood, so we have to put it up, I'm going to make you a test, just to be sure of how much medicine you need" he walked to a machine that was against the wall

"Ok, I need you to blow here, as hard as you can" Edith did what he say, her breath was to short, so she got tired really fast

"Ok, thank you" he noticed Edith's heavy breathing and said

"Hey, calm down, I'm going to give you medicine now ok" he plugged a machine with a mask (that only covered mouth and nose, he turned to Lucy and said

"She's having an attack now, I'm going to give her some medicine" he approached to Edith, she was to desperate fighting to get air to notice that the doctor put her hat of, he placed the mask on her face

"Breath deep and try to hold the air in" said the doctor, once Edith has calmed down his toke the mask of and said

"You ok know?" she nodded, Lucy put her in to a hug

"Where is my hat?" Edith asked

"Here" Lucy said with a smile giving the hat to her, the doctor wrote down a prescription and toke a small box from his desk

"well edit, this is an inhaler, you would have to use it ever time you fell out of breath like right now, all you have to do is put your mouth here, and push her, then take a deep breath, you would have to do this 2 times, and every time you are about to play sports or go to gym class" Edith looked at the inhaler and said

"You mean, that would happen again" he nodded and said

"Sadly it would, but as long as you take your medicine everything would be ok" she nodded and sat bat on the chair, the doctor turned to Lucy and said

"you would have to be careful, the fever she has some time ago was probably cause by an allergy, so here is a list of things that she have to avoid" Lucy read the list, it was really long, there were thing like colorants of every number, plushiest (she would have to take Agnes plushies away from Edith) and mascots (sorry Kyle) when the visit was over they went back home

"Why the long face kido? Everything it's going to be ok" Edith turned to her and said

"But what if I can't run anymore?" Lucy smiled sadly and said

"You can run as much as you want, you just have to be careful, don't think on it as a sickness, think on it as something that makes you special"

That day when Margo and Agnes came home, Edith was proud to show them how special she was


End file.
